Candidiasisis is the most common opportunistic infection in patients with AIDS. Fluconazole treatment is effective, but resistance can occur. L-743,872 is an investigational antimicrobial agent which has demonstrated potent antifungal activity. This is a multicenter study to 1) determine the efficacy and safety of IV L-743,872, and 2) select the optimal dose of the drug for the treatment of candida esophagitis. Eighteen subjects will be studied nationwide. As of January, 1998, the drug is now named MK-0991. Retreatment for relapse after 28 days of followup is now allowed with a new amendment to the protocol.